Haruka's Blood Nose
by FromTheNight
Summary: Haruka get's a blood nose, and Takane couldn't seem to care less. HarukaxTakane Oneshot.*Heads up, they're both human here. Okay.


Enemoto Takane, other wise known as Ene by her closer friends, rolled out of bed grumpily and perfectly late at 8 in the morning having ignored her alarm and repeatedly smashed the 'snooze' button for about an hour. Hair skewed in every direction thinkable, she pulled the blankets with her as she sat on the wooden floor and looked out of her window. The sun was staring her directly in the face, and she could not help but think it was mocking her. After a while Ene sighed and very slowly stood up, all of her muscles protesting (and it didn't help that she'd been sitting on hard wood). Making her way into her bathroom, still half asleep, she began slowly brushing her teeth, the motion really just being her pushing the tooth brush raggedly back and forwards in her mouth. She then attempted to run a comb through her hair, giving up multiple times, only to try again after a few seconds of thinking. Soon enough she was all dressed and ready to arrive terribly late to class. Before leaving the comfort of her home she glanced over at her computer, clicked save on her game, which she'd been playing til the early hours of the morning, and left.

As she walked down the street she shoved her headphones on nodding her head slightly with the beat. Unfortunately for Ene, she wasn't exceptional at multi-tasking when it came to practical and everyday situations. So as she did almost every morning, she walked face first into a pole. It was the one on the second block from her home on the corner and was badly placed right in the middle of the foot path. Ene quietly cursed the damned construction members who'd placed it there and continued walking.

Her lack of interest in school was obvious by the way she calmly walked into the school gates and slowly went to her classroom. She took her usual seat next to Haruka and waited for the lecture from Tateyama-sensei about how late she was to start. But it didn't.

"Sensei's late. I suspect he was up late researching or doing something," Haruka cheerfully said with his hands over his nose and mouth.

She glared out the window for a while thankful that she hadn't been busted for being late. She diverted her attention back to Haruka, with his hands still over his face. Then back to the window. Then back to Haruka with his hands_ still_ over his face.

"Okay, what are you doing Haruka?"

Haruka looked puzzled for a second and then realization dawned on him,"Oh I got a blood nose is all. And there were no tissues left in the class so I just-"

"Idiot," Ene interrupted him, "You should've just gone next door, that classroom should have some." There was an awkward silence between them. Ene gulped and then continued speaking, "All this loss of blood must be bad for you Haruka...I mean you'll probably faint, you're so frail." Ene made the smooth recovery at the end, just so that he knew that she really did think he was 'annoying' and 'stupid'.

Instead of him looking hurt though Haruka just laughed a little and said, "I suppose your right." Ene's face turned deep red. "But Ene-"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, Takane, can you please go get me some tissues. Because I don't think I can hold any more blood."

Ene rolled her eyes and stood up to go get some tissues from the class next door. When she came back she handed them to Haruka who quickly placed them over his nose. All the blood he'd been holding quickly seeped through and the tissue was sodden and dripping blood everywhere.

"If you're gonna drip blood at least drip over Sensei's desk and not mine," Ene scowled at him. She most certainly wasn't going to get him anymore tissues. He'd have to go himself.

Haruka just laughed at that.

Ene pretended to ignore him and put her headphones on. But after a while of tapping her foot and watching him sit there with the tissues still dripping blood everywhere, she sighed and gave up pretending. "How'd you get a blood nose that bad?"

"I don't really know. It just started."

Ene scowled at him again, "It's probably the heat. It's hotter than usual today. Stupid sun," she continued mumbling incoherent insults at the sun and summer as a bead of sweat slowly made it's way down her cheek.

"Say Ene-chan?"

Ene glared at him but let him continue to speak. He was after all the only person who ever called her that besides people on the internet, and sometimes it was nice to know that someone liked her enough to use her nickname.

"I do feel a little faint you know."

She shrugged this off. Haruka always made comments like that, he was probably okay and just seeking her attention. She pulled out her textbook and started writing notes, which weren't really notes but were instead song lyrics, to pass time.

"Ene-chan please take me to the nurse."

Her strokes became thicker in annoyance and the ink started leaking all over the page. She ripped it out of her book with a huff and scrunched it up.

"Takane. Please."

Still annoyed, she looked over at Haruka, who was draped over his desk. She almost smacked herself at her stupidity. How many times was she going to do this to him? She grabbed him by the arm and tried to lift him up, and failed. She could go get the nurse to come to Haruka (but that would mean leaving him alone), or try carrying him herself. She picked him up bridal style with an arm under his legs and one under his arms. He was shaking, and had blood all over his face, clothes and her clothes.

"Hey Ene-chan?"

"What? Haruka you're gonna be okay right. Blame the stinking sun okay. I'll take you to the nurses. It's Sensei's stupid fault for not being here. You're so stupid..." The babbling continued to spew from Ene's mouth.

"Takane."

"And you're so heavy you know. Maybe if you didn't eat as much. Now I have blood all over my cream sweater. The nurses are probably late as well, they always are. They're so stupid."

"Takane."

"I mean and the classroom was NEXT DOOR. Not that far. It'll be okay though, it's only a bit of blood. Not really. Where the hell is Sensei anyway. And why is it so bloody hot?! I hate summer. I mean it's just not fair and.."

"Takane."

"What?!"

"You're crying."

And Ene was indeed crying. Probably because she was all flustered. Probably because even though she was blaming him, and the sun and sensei, she knew that deep down it was her fault that he got to this point because she wasn't paying enough attention to him. How many times would she do this to him? She had to look out for him. He was, after all, a lot more frail and weak the herself. "I'M SWEATING."

Haruka laughed weakly, "You sure sweat a lot."

Ene was about to leave the classroom for the nurses office when Haruka still cradled in her arms weakly mumbled, "Wait."

"What?!"

"Kiss me."

"HUH," Ene was a little more than slightly taken aback. Her face was flushed completely red and she was so shocked she almost dropped Haruka.

"Like in the fairy tales and movies. The prince always kisses the princess when she's injured," He slowly choked out the words.

Ene didn't really think it was a good time to point out that she was a girl and that he was a boy, so it should be the other way round. Instead she looked at the bloody faced boy in her arms. The one that she kept telling herself she hates, and was so annoying. The one who was too loud, ate to much and had really messy hair. And she couldn't help but think how much she liked 'hating' him, and everything he did and was. And maybe it was okay to like him a little bit more than a friend, but still find him annoying. Maybe it was okay to play fairy tale sometimes...

She lowered her head so her lips slowly met his in a soft kiss, the taste of blood metallic in a sickly pleasant way. Haruka gripped her shirt gently leaving another blood stain on it. Ene quickly broke away after this and looked down at Haruka. "Okay let's go."

"Wait Takane."

"What?!"

"I actually feel okay now," his voice perfectly smooth and clear.

Ene glared at him. And put him on the floor. "You were never faint after all." Her eye twitched slightly.

"Aaah, now who's to say that." Haruka ran happily down the hall to the male bathroom to go wash off.

'What am I thinking? I could never love that guy. I hate him' Arms crossed, glaring off at the sun she thought, 'this is all _your_ fault y'know.'

-Fin.


End file.
